A Seth and Embry Story
by sammy4eva
Summary: Don't judge by the title. What happens when Seth imprints on Embry's neighbor? Will Embry's and Seth's imprints become best friends? How will Taylor react to finding out such huge secrets? All this and more in my story! OCC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Seth story. It will probably suck but don't be too mean****. Well review and tell me if it sucks or if it's awesome. Remember to read the ending authors note that one is important to the story. Oh and I use all the same characters from my other story so you might recognize some. I make them look the same too. Well here you go!**

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns it. I only own my made up characters and this story. Please enjoy!**_

**Seth's POV**

I looked away in disgust as Sam kissed Emily. That is really gross. They need to get a room. I heard, with my werewolf hearing, them deepen the kiss and I left their house, Paul, Embry, and Jake following right after me.

"Hey, did you guys hear? I got a new neighbor," Embry said while we were walking to Jake's.

"Really? Have you met them yet?" I asked curious as to if he imprinted.

"I met her parents. She saw me and ran into the house. Her parents said she gets scared of guys easily and not to worry. I hope she gets over that fear otherwise she will probably never come out," explained Embry. We passed his house and were now all staring at the girl. She sat there on the porch swing just swinging, listening to music, and reading. We all could hear Avenged Sevenfold's song Buried Alive playing. She doesn't seem like the type of girl to listen to that band. Well I guess things just aren't always as they seem. She was pretty short compared to us, but then again, who isn't? She had short brown hair with blonde and red highlights. She had glasses but she kept them at her side instead of on her face. She seemed pretty into her book and music for she didn't hear Embry coming up to her. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up and screamed bloody murder. Paul, Jake, Embry, and I all cringed visibly. A guy only a few years older than her ran out and almost ran right into Embry.

"Sis, that's just our neighbor, calm down!" he exclaimed before walking back into the house.

"You would scream too if some random, huge, guy you didn't know randomly appeared in front of you!" she screamed back before shutting the door.

"Stupid brothers," she mumbled.

"Yeah brothers are pretty stupid," Embry laughed.

"Sorry about the screaming. I'm pretty jumpy when it comes to new people. I'm Krystal," she said. "

"Krystal is a pretty name," I thought.

"Don't worry about it; I probably should have made more noise before tapping your shoulder. I'm Embry," he said.

"Uh, do you know those guys?" she said pointing to us.

"Yeah. We are all like family actually. Let me introduce you," he said waving us over. Paul was the first to go over. She looked completely terrified and backed up in to Embry a little. It could be the fact that one he ran over; two he's one of the biggest of us and three; he look pretty scary to new people.

"Hi, I'm Paul. That's Jacob and Seth," he pointed to each of us as he said our names. She looked each of us in the eye. She didn't look me in the eye for some reason so I decided to talk to her so she would.

"We're like big teddy bears, ya know? We aren't as scary as we look," I said smiling knowing she would most likely laugh at it.

"Oh yeah, we're such marshmallows," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

She laughed and looked me in the eye, finally. Suddenly, gravity wasn't holding me to the ground anymore, she was. She was my reason for existence. I imprinted with a stranger. "I'm sure she'll take that well!" I thought sarcastically.

"What the crap was that?" she asked looking around at all of us, thinking it would happen again.

"What was what?" Paul asked playing dumb.

"You wouldn't know," she said still looking at me. She cocked her head to the side and squinted.

"You look like Stewie from Family Guy when you do that," Embry said laughing.

"I look like a baby boy from Family Guy as much as you need to go to the gym because you're that skinny," she said smirking at Embry.

"Yes! I found someone as sarcastic as me! It's a miracle!" Paul said laughing.

"I am very skinny and I do need to go to the gym! These abs don't shape themselves you know," Embry said fake hurting.

"Okay if you're skinny and those abs actually don't shape themselves then the grass is blue and the sky is green," she said looking at him weirdly.

"Yeah, she'll fit in just fine. I have a feeling she might irritate Sam though," Jake said smirking.

"Sam, as in Samantha or Samuel?" she asked.

"Samuel Uley," he replied.

"I will most likely annoy the crap out of him," she said nodding.

"Why, do you have a way of annoying guys? I highly doubt that," Jake said trying to hide his smile.

"Maybe!" she said stretching it out and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Well want to come with us? We're just heading to Jake's house," Paul said.

"Sure just let me tell my parents," she said before she opened the door and screamed, "I'm going to one the guys' houses! His name is Jake, I'll be back later!" She shut the door then remembered her book and IPod. She opened the door tossed her book up a flight of stairs and shut the door again. We all just kind of stared at her. "Why are you staring at me? What Do You Want From Me?" she asked then her eyes widened as a random girl came running over. "Taylor!" she screamed before hugging her.

"I'm not here for Your Entertainment!" She said laughing.

"Girl I think you got a Fever!" Krystal replied smirking.

"Psh, there ain't No Boundaries!" Taylor said before they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, they're quoting titles of songs from Adam Lambert," Jake said putting his head into his hand.

"And you know this because?" Taylor asked.

"My sister used to be obsessed with him," he replied.

"Once obsessed, always obsessed," they replied in unison.

"That's nice, now can we get going?" Embry asked impatient.

"Why, what's a matter? Do your abs need more food? Will they get flat if you don't eat five hamburgers every hour?" Krystal replied smirking at him.

"You are a very, very mean little girl," he said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not a little girl! You're just a giant on steroids," she said before turning away from him.

"Now that was just harsh," Embry said pretending to be serious.

"And I care because?" She said turning around and smirking. She smirks a lot, but that's okay, it shows her sense of humor.

"I am deeply hurt! You are uninvited to Jake's house!" he said acting like she hurt his feelings.

"So I'll go uninvited," she said before glancing at Jake to make sure she wasn't actually uninvited.

"You don't have to, you're still invited," Jake said smiling.

"Ha! That'll show you!" she said before laughing.

"Kay well you guys are boring so bye," Taylor said drawing out the bye.

"See ya later," Krystal said before Taylor took off running.

"Now can we go to Jake's already?" Paul asked obviously impatient too.

"Alright," Krystal said waiting for one us to start walking. Jake was the first to leave and Embry caught up right by him. They were talking about something on T.V. Paul was behind them and Krystal was behind Paul. I stayed behind Paul so I could talk to Krystal.

**Krystal's POV**

I can't believe these guys are so huge! Did they put something in the water here? I swear either it was the water or steroids. All the guys I have seen, so far, have been completely huge! We are finally heading to Jake's house now. I always stay behind the group so I waited for them to start walking. Jake and Embry were up front talking randomly. Paul was in the middle and Seth stayed back and walked with me. We talked about random stuff like how old we are, what's our favorite animal, favorite food, etcetera, etcetera. We talked the whole way there with Paul making random side comments. I told him to shut up most of the time and he always replied, "Make me!"

"What's your favorite place to hang out?" Seth asked me.

"The beach," I replied.

"That's way too normal for you," Paul said.

"Oh shut up Paul!" I said getting mad.

"Make me!" he replied immediately.

"I will!" I said starting to get really mad.

"Go ahead! You'll probably break something trying to," he said.

"Do you have a fork?" I asked Seth.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I want to implant a fork in his forehead. Do you have one?" I asked.

"No but you can beat him with Jake's baseball bat when we get there," Seth said like he was serious.

"I wasn't serious about the fork thing. It's one of my sayings and why would I beat him with a baseball bat when I was perfectly working feet?" I asked.

"You would break your foot sweetie," he replied gently.

"He's not superman. The most I would do is hurt my foot. I have kicked people before and my foot hurt and then they went down," I replied trying not to laugh.  
"Not Paul. You would end up in the hospital," he said a hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me," I said stepping to the side.

**Seth's POV**

"Why? Did I hurt you?" I asked her worried.

"No, why would you?" Krystal asked backing up a step.

"Krystal! Come here! You want to see my pet wolf?" Jake called laughing.

"Can I call it Fluffy? Please?" she called before running over to Jake.

She was jumping up and down and saying, "Please? Oh please, please, please, please!" over and over again.

"You can name it Fluffy, pet it, and even ride it if you promise not to run away or get scared," Jake replied laughing. Paul had disappeared and I think Paul is Jake's 'pet wolf.'

"I promise! Now let me see!" Krystal replied jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay, okay, calm down," he replied. "He's over in the backyard. He's huge and silver, can't miss him."

Krystal ran to backyard and screamed. We all ran over there as fast as possible.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked.

"It's so FLUFFY! I love you Fluffy! Will you be my pet wolf too?" she asked as she ran over and hugged Paul, in wolf form, obviously.

**A/N: Okay so you guys get to control the next chapter! Give ideas as to what should happen! Embry is going to get an imprint too! If you want to be his imprint leave a fake name, or your name if you really want to, and a description of what you want your character to be like! Well thanks for reading! See you when you review! Why? Because I reply to all my signed reviewers! **


	2. Disaster Strikes

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! You guys really helped out! Well I love writing this story and I don't feel like making you read this author's note anymore so here's the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I own my made up characters and this story. I do not own any characters that reviewers give me, they own them.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Disaster Strikes**

**Krystal's POV**

"Jacob!" I called while hugging Fluffy.

"Yeah?" he asked coming over.

"How do you get Fluffy to be so calm?" I asked smiling.

"I grew up with these wolves, all of La Push did. They are calm around everyone basically," he replied.

"Seth!" I called giggling in my head. He's cute but a little weird.

"What's up?" he called walking over to me.

"Fluffy is too big I can't get on top of him!" I complained.

"I can fix that," he said right before he lifted me like five feet off the ground.

"Are you sure you aren't superman?" I asked giggling as he set me down on top of Fluffy. He was about to reply but was interrupted when we heard a scream coming from the woods.

"Quil, leave me alone!" I heard a voice scream. Who's Quil? "Jake! Help me!" the voice screamed.

"That's probably Jules," Embry said coming up to me.

"I'll help you!" I screamed then asked, "How do I get Fluffy to run?"

"Just tell him to run toward Jules," Embry replied laughing.

"Run to Jules, Fluffy!" I said before he took off. I gripped his fur tightly hoping I wasn't going to fall off and that I wasn't hurting him. Yeah well my hopes were crushed when we reached a clearing in the forest and I fell off.

"Owe! My butt hurts now!" I complained still sitting on the ground. Jake showed up on a motorcycle a few minutes later.

"I have to Fluffy back now, but you can stay here with Seth," Jake said as Seth showed up on another motorcycle.

"Okay that's good because I don't feel like getting up," I replied laughing.

Jake laughed and said, "Come on, FLUFFY!" He emphasized the Fluffy part for some reason.

"I thought Fluffy was supposed to take me to Jules?" I asked Seth when Jake and Fluffy left.

"He did but Jules is off running away from Quil now," he laughed. I was about to say something but he sniffed the air and tensed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked going over and putting a hand on his arm.

"I have to get you to Jake's house, now, or somewhere safe," he said grabbing my hand.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" I asked before I heard, who I guess was, Jules scream, "Seth, Jake, Embry, Paul, HELP!"

"Just stay right here, okay? Don't move an inch," Seth said before he disappeared into the woods.

"That makes no sense! I'm going to find out what's going on," I told myself. I was about to follow Seth when I heard twigs snapping behind me. "Who's there?" I asked spinning around to face a pale, red eyed, and red headed girl. "I like your contacts but how do you get them to be so red?" I asked looking at her funnily. This is starting to get really weird. Her eyes are really freaking me out. I heard leaves crunch behind me and I turn around to see a girl with dark brown hair down to her hips, brown glasses and eyes, and freckles around her nose.

"Quil!" She screamed. I was about to ask who she was but a huge wolf came out of the woods. He jumped in front of me and snarled at the red head. I backed away toward the girl. I need to get her out of here; I thought Jacob said the wolves were tame!

The red head jumped, with insane, inhuman speed, off a tree and landed right in front of us. She grabbed the girl by her hair and me by my shirt and said, "If any of you take one step closer, these two get it!" I looked over and saw Embry walked slowly towards us. The red head whipped her head around and took the girl by her neck. I tried getting her off her but it didn't work. She was too strong. Embry jumped in the air, turned into a HUGE WOLF, and BIT HER HEAD OFF! The girl was released and she ran into Jacob.

"Stay behind me," Jake said pushing her behind him. I was too terrified to move.

**Jules' POV**

Why won't the girl move? Does she not know what's going on? I mean I'm terrified but I know enough to stay behind one of the werewolves and NOT IN THE WIDE OPEN WHEN A VAMPIRE IS ATTACKING! I am seriously about to take off one of my converse and throw it at her. At least that would get her to come over here! Oh! She must not know about werewolves yet. Well she will once this is all over. I just hope she doesn't spaz out and run away. The fight was going on and I was helping Jacob start the fire. I am so glad my uncle Quil told me what to do in case something like this ever happens. **(A/N: That's right, she's Quil's niece!) **The fight ended and the fire was done. All that was left of the leech was ashes. The horrible smell of burning leech was still heavy in the air. The girl still hadn't moved. Seth went over to her to try to calm her down. It wasn't working in the slightest. She just starred with a glassy look in her eyes. I had a feeling she didn't even hear what Seth was saying.

"Jacob," she said turning around to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I thought you said the wolves here were tame. What was up with those wolves tearing apart that woman? More importantly WHAT WAS UP WITH YOU MAKING A FIRE TO BURN HER IN?" the girl yelled.

"I can explain," Seth said. I looked over at Embry and the impossible happened.

**Embry's POV**

I just imprinted on Jules. She was my world; she was holding me to this ground now, not gravity. I imprinted with the most perfect girl ever. "I'm sure Quil won't take that well," I thought sarcastically.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Krystal screamed. Her face was red and she looked completely terrified of all of us, mostly me and Jake. This is not going to end well.


	3. Bonfires, Enough Said

**A/N: Guess what, I'm updating again! Yay for you if you like this story! Okay well I'm getting writers block for my other stories so help is appreciated! Okay thanks for taking your time to read this author's note! Now, on to the story! (With a quick disclaimer)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**_

**Bonfires, Enough Said**

**Seth's POV**

"Before you run away and freak out let me just tell you this," I told Krystal looking her directly in the eyes. "We are all werewolves, except for Jules, we will not hurt you, we just killed a vampire, she was going to turn you and Jules if we didn't, and I imprinted on you. Imprinting is love at first site, only much stronger. I can be your best friend, boyfriend, brother, or just gone if you want me to. I can be whatever you want, just don't say I'm lying and run away. You saw Embry shift," I said quickly.

She just kind of looked at me for a while before saying, "You really aren't kidding, are you?"

"No, he's being completely serious. We won't ever hurt you, that I can promise," Jake said.

"Then who was I riding on, that I FELL OFF OF?" Krystal said trying to hold in her laughter.

"That was Paul," Jake said taking a step back hoping she wouldn't hit him.

"Is that offer still up that I can beat him with a bat?" she asked me.

"Of course you can! We would do that but then he would beat us with a bat too," I said laughing. She accepts us with no problem! That's really weird, and just not normal.

"Hey, Seth's imprint, I'm Quil," Quil said going over and holding out his hand.

"I'm Krystal," she said shaking his hand.

"I'm Jules, Quil's niece," Jules said going over and hugging her. "Where did you get your converse? Wait, they aren't fake are they?" she said looking at her sparkly converse that remind me of disco balls.

"No, I hate fake converse, anyway I got them at Payless. Oh my god, where did you get those?" Krystal asked looking at her converse that had various comic strips on them.

"I got them at Kohl's. I got them mainly because they have Garfield on them!" Jules replied smiling.

"Now I have to go find comic book converse," Krystal said sighing. Those two are going to be great friends, I can tell already.

"So, Krystal, how would you like to go to a bonfire tonight?" I asked hoping Embry would ask Jules so it could be a double date.

"Can I bring my friend Taylor?" she said.

"Of course," I said immediately.

"Alright then," she replied.

"Jules, would you like to go to the bonfire with me?" Embry asked. Quil glared in his direction.

"Can I borrow a baseball bat when we get out of here?" Jules asked glaring at Quil.

"Sure," Embry said laughing.

"Cool. I'll go then," Jules said glaring at her uncle still.

"I feel the love," Krystal said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Embry said grabbing Jules hand.

"I knew it! Your abs will go flat if you don't eat five hamburgers every hour! I KNEW IT!" Krystal screamed laughing.

"These abs don't shape themselves," Embry said smirking.

"Yes they do," Jules said patting his stomach.

"Well don't tell her that," Embry laughed. "I'm serious though. I'm hungry!"

"Yeah let's go see what Emily has cooking," I said wondering how we were going to get Krystal and Jules back through the woods.

"Go do your shifty thingy so I can get a ride back because I don't feel like walking all the way," Jules told Embry smiling.

"Alright Queen. Would you like a saddle too?" Embry asked jokingly.

"Only if I can make you a wolf sized tutu," she said laughing and shooing him away.

"Alright, Krystal do you feel like walking or no?" I asked about to follow Embry.

"You better not let me fall on my butt like Paul did. My butt still hurts," she said pouting. Her pout is too cute.

**Embry's POV**

I can't wait for Sam to meet Jules and Krystal! They will annoy the crap out of him! I also can't wait to see them beat Paul with a bat; that is going to be hilarious. Seth and I shifted and ran back to the girls eager to see how they were going to attempt getting on us without falling flat on their butts. Jules is so amazing. I wonder if her and Taylor will get along. I sure hope so because I think Taylor and Krystal and like sisters. I mean I have only seen Taylor one time but who knows. I felt a warm grip on my wolf fur and I turn my head to see Jules getting expertly on me. Cool, she didn't fall. Krystal on the other hand was having a really hard time getting on Seth. We waited for a minute, and then decided she was taking forever, and left them alone.

**Seth's POV**

Poor Krystal can't seem to get on. I am lying as flat as possible and I'm still too big. I have an idea! I turned my head and lifted her up with my nose. She screamed and gripped on tight. "Way to scare the crap out of me," she muttered. I tried to smile but probably looked retarded considering I'm a wolf at the moment. "You look like a retarded wolf when you do that," she said looking at me like I was on crack. "At least your my wolf. I'm going to climb up over your head now, howl if I poke you in the eye," she said before she hurriedly scrambled up my massive head. "Oh my god, your head is bigger than George Lopez's and that's a pretty big head," she said when she was finally settled. I barked a loud and long wolf laugh. "Okay wolf man, let's go home," she said right before I took off running. I made sure to run slow enough so she wouldn't fall off. "Is that all you got? Come on Paul ran way faster than you! Maybe you're just the slow one," she teased. I smiled and took off at full speed. She instantly gripped tighter and leaned forward so she wouldn't fall off. It would be really bad if she fell off, I would never forgive myself. We arrived at Jakes house and she jumped off before I could lower myself. She ran towards the bat that Jacob was holding. I have got to see this! I ran back into the forest quickly and changed then ran back out. Paul was currently being held by Jacob and Embry and Krystal was raising the bat high in the air.

"Say Uncle!" she said faking like she was going to bash his head open.

"Never!" he said trying to get out of their grip.

"Okay you asked for it," she said before she slammed the bat into his knees.  
"Holy crap, ARE YOU KIDING ME? THAT HURT!" Paul said trying to jump up and down.

"So say uncle," Krystal said raising the bat again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" we heard Sam scream. We all cringed visibly and Krystal wasn't even fazed. She looked like she could care less. She just kind of looked at Sam like, "Who are you and what do you want?" "Jacob, Embry, let go of Paul!" Sam barked at them. They immediately let go and backed up a step "And you, why are you beating him with a bat?" he barked at Krystal.

"How is that any of your business?" Krystal sneered at him.

"She better be one yours," Sam said glaring at all of us.

"Excuse me, but I do NOT belong to ANYONE! I am NOT some object that people can just claim!" Krystal said taking a step towards him.

"Jacob?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, not me," Jacob said laughing.  
"Who is it then?" Sam said looking at everyone but me. I can't wait until he finds out it's me. He is going to lose his head.

"It's me," I said stepping in front of her.

"Alright bring her to the bonfire, Embry bring Jules," Sam said before leaving.

"He took that better than I thought. I thought he would've flipped," Embry said.

**Several Hours Later**

**Krystal's POV**

"I AM SO FREAKING HYPER!" Taylor said jumping up and down after finishing her fifth root beer. We are at the bonfire and they had a whole case full of root beer. Taylor was pretty freaking excited.

"Calm down before you fall off a cliff," I said laughing.

"THANK YOU FOR HURTING MY FEELINGS! I AM GOING TO GO DO JUST THAT!" Taylor said before stomping towards the cooler to get yet another root beer. That girl has some issues. **(A/N: Just kidding love ya Taylor!)**

"Hey, it's time for the legend telling," Seth said as he came over and picked me up. He picked me up in a way that my butt was in his face.

"If you smack my butt I will make sure you taste the bottom of my shoe. Oh, and I can walk, I hope you know that," I said as Seth and Taylor laughed and kept walking. He sat me down on a log and Taylor sat next to me. She hasn't met all the guys yet so I really hope she imprints. Jacob came over and handed her a brownie and suddenly she looked up at him. She got this glazed look in her eyes and Jacob smiled the biggest smile that I thought was possible. Oh my god, Jacob imprinted on her. Now we can all be best friends, COOL!

"Pay attention to the legend when my dad, Billy, gets to imprinting. All these legends are true," Jake told her before laughing as she jumped up and down and hugged him.

"You are my new best friend! Sorry Krystal you've been replaced. He gave me a brownie," she said sticking her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out right back at her. She just laughed and ate her brownie in peace. In the middle of the legends I got really tired and ended up using Seth as my pillow. He simply pulled me closer so I could be more comfortable. I looked over before I completely fell asleep and saw Taylor doing the same thing with Jacob. "I'm cold," I murmured before I felt suddenly warm and fell asleep. I woke up when it was suddenly cold. Seth must have left, he always is really warm. I picked myself up off the log and looked around to see a bunch of wolves. Oh great, just what Taylor needs to see. I'll go get some wood. I yawned lazily and went into the forest. I collected a lot of wood and dumped it on the ground when I got back to the wolves. I went over and got Jacob's lighter from his jacket pocket and lite another fire seeing as I was also cold because the bonfire was put out. I yawned again and started walking towards home when I smelled a really bad smell. Taylor just kind of sat there not knowing what to do. "Come on Tay, you can stay at my house for the night," I yawned.

"What's going on? I didn't think there were shape shifters and vampires in La Push," Taylor said scooting off her log.

"How do you know about them?" I asked looking at her like she had three heads.

"They were back in Indiana! How did you not know about them? Are you really that stupid?" Taylor asked looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"Is that why you moved, before I did, anyway?" I asked not believing that she didn't tell me.

"I would've told you, but I couldn't. I didn't want you involved in this crap!" Taylor said in her defense.

"Okay well I'm tired and I want to go home. Seth, will you ride me home?" I asked while yawning the whole time.

"I'll tell my parents I'm at your house for the night," Taylor said pulling out her phone.

"Yeah I'll ride you home," Seth said coming over to me.

We all got into Jacob's Rabbit that Seth borrowed, and I passed out on the way home. I was really tired. When I woke up I was on my bed and Taylor on the bed next to mine. I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep!

**A/N: Okay that was really long chapter there! Hoped you liked it! Don't worry Taylor knowing about the vampires and stuff will be explained in other chapters. Well since you took the time to read this whole chapter you should review! Reviewing helps me update faster. If you liked it, hated it, think it needs some work, or just plain could live without it tell me! :D Okay, PEACE!**


End file.
